


Beauty And The Mutated Turtle

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	

       Once upon a time in a kingdom in France there lived two human princes. But one night an intruder came to the castle asking for shelter from the snowstorm and the old hag offered a single red rose in return. The princes thought she was ugly and turned her away. Suddenly she turned into a beautiful enchantress. She cursed everyone in the castle turning the princes to two mutated turtles and the servants to talking inanimate objects. She told them that if when the last petal falls they could learn to love and earn a woman's love in return the spell would be broken. If not they would remain as turtle men forever.

"Bluu," Bluu's father called,"You still haven't tell me what you would like for your birthday."

Bluu rolled in on a wheelchair from the backyard garden.  
"Just a some rose seeds,"she answered," or a rose if you can't find any."

Kayla was told by her father to sell his inventions to someone since he was too sick to go. She got Philip and rode the cart through the forest. She stumbled upon a hidden path. Curious she went down it and it led her to a snow covered castle. After putting Philip in the barn she entered the castle.  
"Hello? I'm sorry for intruding but I just need a place to stay for the night."

"Alright. I don't think i could find any from the flower shops by maybe there's some growing in the woods."  
He finished setting everything up before kissing his handicap daughter goodbye. Her father told her that he'll be home before her birthday cake arrives from the bakery.

The eldest brother sat by the window in one the darkest parts of the castle. The rose in its dome on the table lie floating and blazing red.

Kayla let herself in when suddenly something moved out of the corner of her eye.  
"I don't mean to be a pest but I sure am hungry."  
She sat down at a dining room table.

Mikey the youngest was in the west wing as well looking at the petals that had fallen so far. Not very many left.

Leo thought that he was hearing things at first, but then the voice echoed again and he turned to the door.  
An intruder? He thought  
He growled and darted out the door.

Bluu's father came on upon the castle by horse and notice a wall of roses. He grinned at his discovery and happily picked more than a dozen roses. "My daughter will be so happy with an arm full of roses...maybe a carriage full!"

Kayla started eating the food that was on the dining room table.

Mikey sensed someone was in the garden so went to investigate. He found Bluu's father and growled locking him in the dungeon.

The birthday cake was set on the table with litted candles but Bluu was grief about her father so she left the candles to melt all over the cake. She sighed as she waited by the window then her father's arrive in a panic.

"What are you doing?!,"Leo's voice roared around the darknest,"Why have you come here?!"  
She couldn't see him but he was approaching only a few feet.

Bluu knew something was wrong. She powered her arms and rolled out the front door. She called for the horse and calmed it down. Then climbed onto it and asked to take her to where her father is. The horse didn't refuse her plead.

Kayla eeped and started to shake in fear.  
"I'm sorry! I was supposed to go to the next town but I got lost! I need a place to stay for the night!"

Mikey growled as he stood by his dungeon door and curiously watched him.

"You dare trespass in my castle!?!?,"he growled. He reached and grab the cloth on her back hoisting her in the air.

The horse lead her to the castle. Bluu cursed herself for leaving her wheelchair and used the horse to knock the door.  
"Father!,"she called,"Father!"

"No,"her father responded. He feared what the monster would do to his beloved daughter

Kayla shook in fear and started to cry.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Mikey answered the door and took her to the dungeon to see her father.

"Where is he? What did you do to my father?!,"she demanded while punching his back.  
"My father didn't do anything!! Let me go!"

The light showed her face and Leo stopped. It was sad but yet very beautiful that he couldn't hurt. He sets her feet down but didn't let go.

When Kayla saw his face her eyes widened and she gasped.  
"Please don't hurt me."

Mikey put her down in front of her father's cell.  
"Yes he did! He was picking my roses and trespassed!"

"I-I didn't know, "her father said,"I thought that this castle was dead."

"Dad this is all my fault!,"Bluu cried.  
She turned to the giant man and begged,"Please take me instead! Free my father but take me!"

"You're a stranger, "he said, "And an invader at that. You should be punished!"

Kayla stiffened then she cried a little again.  
"F-fine then do what you want with me."

Mikey nodded releasing her dad and told him to get out of here.

Her father tried fighting him off but with no avail he retrieved his horse, hoping to have the villagers help him get his daughter back.  
Bluu kneeled on the floor and sobbed. 

He picks her up and this time in his arms, carrying her upstairs. 

Kayla squeaked and gasped.  
"Wh-what're you gonna do with me?"

Mikey then came back and put her in the cell.

She still cried. Her legs were already gone but now so is her dad.

He said nothing and opens a door. The room was dark but he saw the bed and tossed her into it.

Kayla yelped and couldn't see in the dark. She was scared of the dark.

Mikey went to his room and started talking to objects that were his servants.

Bluu stopped crying just to think of how to escape. So far there were twigs within the hay in the dungeon. She could try and fiddle the lock with it. It may have worked when she was a child but it's worth a try.

He towered over her growling. His hot body pinned her down and his eyes glowed down at her.

Kayla sighed and closed her eyes as she waited for him to eat her.

Mikey then came back to the dungeon and told her to have dinner with him.

She grew hesitatent.  
"F-First,"Bluu said,"Let me s-see your f-face?"  
The dungeon was dark and she could barely see him from the torch.

Instead of biting her head off, he lowered his face to her neck. He inhaled her sweet scent before kissing it then sliding his tongue around.  

Kayla let out a few moans and whimpers.

Mikey sighed and came into the light showing her his face.

Bluu gasped. Her eyes widened with fear and shocked. Her lips trembled and her small fingers shielded them and prevent a scream.

He tasted more on her shoulder and throat.

Kayla mewled gripping his sheets.

Mikey sighed.  
"See? I knew you were about to scream!" he said sadly.

Bluu noticed the hurt in his eyes and turned away in guilt. 

Leo gently bit her on the way passed her collarbone. His large hands slowly bundled her breast.

Kayla yelped and moaned in pleasure.

Mikey picked her up bringing her to the dining room.

She gasped but didn't cling to him. Bluu balanced herself well in his arms.

With one swift movement of his arms the dress ripped and revealed her nude body.

Kayla gasped.  
"This isn't what I meant! Please stop!"

Mikey sat her down on a chair.

She stayed as calm as she could and kept her hands on her lap.

"You owe me for trespassing,"he growled,"now you pay the cost!"

Kayla sighed as she turned her head to the left and cried.

Mikey sat across from her in a chair and started eating.

Bluu was too scared to eat from her plate so focused at her hands.

He bit down at her ribcages and throughout her stomach.

Kayla whimpered as she sobbed.

Mikey demanded her that she started eating or she would get it.

She jumped but cautiously took a spoonful and lightly sipped it.

When he reached her virginity, Leo teased her inner then the opening of her folds.

Kayla moaned softly.

Mikey watched her as he continued eating.

Shakily she puts spoonfuls into her mouth repeatedly. In her condition, Bluu couldn't stand a chance to go against his wishes.

His tongue stroke her entrance up and down. As Leo rubbed her thighs he soon found her clitoris and toyed with it viciously. 

Kayla mewled as she squirmed underneath him her body shuddering in pleasure.

Mikey then finished eating and he got up and walked over to her stroking her cheek.

She flinched when she noticed his touch and presence knocking the bowl off the table.  
She glanced in horror then cried,"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was just--!"

He teased some more making her beg. 

"Ahh please!" Kayla said pleading.

Mikey sighed at her.  
"It's ok but please be aware of your surroundings."

Bluu nodded nervously. 

He enjoyed her sweet noises as well her nectar soaking over her folds. Leo shoved his tongue inside her.

Kayla whimpered and arched her back.

Mikey told his servants to clean up the mess. He picked her up taking her to his room.

She gasped then her breath grew more shaky as she was trapped in his arms. 

He swirled his tongue around her walls until the clenched him before milking into his mouth. 

Kayla uttered a groan.

Mikey laid her down on his bed and he got on top of her.

"W-Wait what are you d-doing?,"she said.   
Bluus small form balled in a frighten manner.

He finished her up greedily then took his member out and pushed himself inside. 

Kayla screamed in pain as tears leaked down her cheeks.

"You'll see. I want to show you that there's nothing to be afraid of."

Her fear almost faded from her face.

Surprisingly he stopped and waited for her to adjust.

Kayla then moaned in pleasure gripping his sheets.

Mikey started nipping and kissing her neck giving her love bites here and there.

She hitched her breath then her eyes grew in shock. Then a small whimper stirred from her.

He moved his hips slow and caringly.

Kayla mewled and arched her back.

Mikey nipped and nibbled hickeys all over her shoulders.

"Oh! Ah!,"she replied. Bluu squirmed a little underneath.

He figured he could increase his speed then thrust faster. The bed whined softly as it began to quake.

Kayla whimpered scratching his shoulders.

Mikey took off her dress and sucked on a nipple tweaking the other.

Bluu gasped then moaned. Her face burn with shame.

He pounded against her g spot  and growled.  He bit are her as he continued thrusting.

Kayla winced in pain and whimpered.

Mikey abandoned that nipple and switched.

Her back stiffened and she closed her eyes whimpering. 

Each powerful thrusts move him closer to the edge but Leo wanted Kayla to cum. 

Kayla reached her peak and orgasmed.

Mikey then sucked on her clit rubbing her folds.

He didn't hold back. He released his high and crashed it in her womb with hers.

Bluu whined then gripped the sheets. 

Kayla moaned then panted.

Mikey slid his tongue into her folds.

Leo pulled himself out with a grunt then collapsed next to her.

"Aah! Mmh!,"Bluu cried. 

Kayla just sobbed. She was raped.

Mikey then lapped at her g spot.

His arm secured her well and he purred in his sleep behind her.

"Pl-Please, stop... I...I had enough!"

Kayla sighed and closed her eyes falling asleep.

Mikey ignored her. He then entered his member into her.

She screamed in pain and tried desperately to tear away from under him. 

Mikey held her in place as he stayed still inside her waiting for her to get used to him.

Bluu had no other choice. If she die at least her dad will never find out. She stayed calm and gave him permission to move. 

Mikey started thrusting into her really hard and fast.

She whimpered at the pain. Then pleasure washed over and she moaned gripping his hips. 

Mikey grunted and slammed into her deeper.

Gawd! He's filling me up!! she thought. Her screamed laced her moans as she felt pounded to a pulp.

Mikey groaned and bucked into her.

"Please...A-Aah!,"Bluu moaned.

Mikey hit her g spot pounding into it.

"I'm going to-- Ugh!!,"she cried clawing his hips and came all over his member. 

Mikey pulled out of her and panted drawing her close to him and drifted off to sleep.

Bluu whimpered as she finished. Her energy drained out of her completely and she finally gave up and fell asleep, panting in sweat.

The next morning Kayla woke up still to darkness in the room.

Mikey woke up and nuzzled her neck churring happily.

Bluu slept as if nothing happened last night. Everything was just a dream and her dad was safe at home with her. 

Leo gave a long yawn like a lion and held her closer.

Kayla tried to get out of his grasp.

Mikey kissed and nipped her ears.

Of Course, Leo didn't lift a finger but her struggling eventually stir him awake. He let's go to only rub the sleep from his eyes then sat up and stared down at her.

She whimpered before waking. Bluu turned and rubbed eyes which open and saw Mikey afterwards. She gasped scampered off the bed slamming at the floor from the failure of her legs.

Kayla started to sob.  
"You raped me!"

Mikey picked her up off the floor setting her down on his bed.  
"Easy there. It wasn't a dream."

"Don't touch me! Please!!,"she cried slapping his hands away and crawled at the other edge of the bed. 

"It was fair for trespassing and vandalizing my home!,"he answered,"Otherwise I wouldn't think twice of killing you then."

"I didn't vandalize anything!"

Mikey sighed.  
"I'm not a monster. Please don't be afraid of me."

"B-But you hurt me!"  
She clutched the headboard shakily. 

"Still do you want to live?"  
He stroke at her cheek sensually. 

"Y-yes," Kayla whimpered.

Mikey sighed again.  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to show you a good time."

"Then don't worry I forgive you, "he said kissing her forehead,"But you must stay in this castle otherwise... I'll change my mind."

Bluu could see it all on his face. She felt less afraid and relaxed a little. 

Kayla sighed and nodded.  
"Does this mean you're gonna have sex with me whenever you want?"

Mikey got up and smiled at her.  
"Want some breakfast?"

Her stomach replied for her with a low growl.

He says nothing but stare at her.

"Am I just some toy to you?!" Kayla yelled.

Mikey chuckled then left and quickly came back with some food for her.

He sighs,"You're not a toy."  
Leo kissed her forehead.  
"You're more than that."

Bluu crawled towards the tray then crossed her legs before she was ready.

Kayla sighed looking away from him.  
"But I'm still your prisoner."

Mikey smiled at her and sat down next to her and started eating his food as well.

"True but unlike other prisoners you receive a bed and well-hot food."  
He gets up and tells her he'll send servants with a tray of food.

She enjoyed every bite and couldn't help but show how tasty it was.

Kayla was still naked. She wrapped a blanket around her.

Mikey stared at her as he continued eating his food.

He left to retreat in his chambers where the rose glowed in its dome on the table. Several minutes later and some of the beast's servants arrived with a large tray of food. They set it down on the dresser safely before walking away.

She noticed then blushed hard. 

Kayla started eating the food.

Mikey then finished eating and told his servants to take his empty dishes.

Bluu cocked a brow at the servants and asked,"What are they??"

Leo had something on his mind as he watched the rose blaze. He thought if it were possible if Kayla was the one to break the spell and maybe even his brother's.

Kayla continued eating her food.

Mikey looked at her.  
"They're my talking animate object servants."

She tilt her head as she watch the small servants skip away with their empty trays.  
"Strange,"she muttered. 

Leo walks to the room where Mikey was and told him he wanted to speak with him. 

Kayla finished eating then laid back down.

Mikey got up and told her he would be right back.

"You have someone in there as well right?,"Leo asked.

Mikey nodded.  
"Yeah why?"

"I think that they can help get rid of our curse but I'm not sure if we can gain their trust on time."

"You're wrong brother. We don't need their trust. We need their love."

He glanced at his brother.  
"Love? To us Monsters??"

"It's the only way to break the curse and we need to love them as well."

"Fine! Then how??"

"We need to romance them and show them that they're not prisoners here."

Leo crossed his arms then think. He stayed like this with silence. He finally nods after picking an idea.

"What'd you have in mind?" Mikey asked him.

"We can tour them around the castle, "he began,"Getting to this place. You can let her see the garden outside the palace and I can show Kayla the library. Then later we can take them to dinner and enjoy a dance in the ballroom."

"There's just one problem. Bluu can't walk at all so she can't dance."

"You can think of something. I'm sure that all girls love dancing."

Mikey sighed and nodded and walked back to his room.

He turned back and headed to Kayla's room.

"Have...H-Have you seen my clothes?,"Bluu asked crawling around and search beneath furniture. 

Kayla was still on his bed waiting for him.

Mikey nodded.  
"Yes there right here."

Bluu blushed with embarrassment. "Oh,"she said as she drags herself back onto the bed.

"I would like you to be dress and ready for today at noon, "he answered,"My servants should find you something to wear."

Kayla sighed and nodded.

Mikey helped her put her clothes back on.

"Thank you but I-It's fine...I can do this."  
Quickly she changed back into her regular clothes.

Leo left to order his servants to have everything clean in the castle. A polish and spotless palace would amuse the women's welcome. 

Kayla just sat there and tried to get up to no avail. She was too sore.

Mikey chuckled then left and brought her back a wheelchair.

Bluu took this by surprise.  
"Is that for me?,"she asked.

The small servants skipped to her aid with assistance then brought her a few dresses to pick at.

Kayla chose a red one and put it on.

Mikey smiled at her and nodded.  
"It's for you."

"Thank you so much,"she smiled.  
She was more than happy to sat in the chair and testing the wheels. So far it was a lot less squeakier than her old one from home.

They help her lace it on her as comfortably as they could then added an updo for her hair. And last some lipstick and she was fit for royalty. 

Kayla looked at herself in the mirror. This isn't me she thought sadly.

Mikey just watched her have some fun and he laughed kissing her cheek.

"You look Beautiful, "Leo smiled. He stood at the doorway gazing at her.

A laugh bubbled from her and she blushed again.   
"I know that I'm forbidden to never leave the castle but can I atleast tour around inside this castle?"

"Thanks," Kayla said blushing looking away from him.

Mikey nodded.  
"I'll give you a tour. Follow me."

She grin then rolls behind him.

Leo broke the stare feeling embarrassed.   
He cough then said,"Well u-um,...Would you like me to show you around?"

Kayla wiped off the lipstick and nodded.

Mikey first showed her the ballroom.  
"This is our ballroom."

Her eyes wander in awe, feeding on all the lights and details from the floor to the ceiling.   
"Wow I never seen a ballroom so big!"

He chuckled and gestured her outside the room.

Kayla followed him.

Mikey nodded and smiled at her.  
"This ballroom is for you."

"Wh-What?,"Bluu asked. 

"Let's walk through the greenhouse then walk around outside,"Leo said as they stepped downstairs. He collected coats from his servants as they walked together towards the halls of the greenhouse. 

When Kayla went inside she was amazed at what she saw.  
"These plants are beautiful!"

Mikey nodded.  
"Feel free to do whatever you want to in here."

"Well,"she started,"I've always wanted to dance"

He smiled as she watched. Her beauty blended well with the gorgeous flowers.  
"You should see more in the spring time outside,"he said.

Kayla nodded and just looked around still.

Mikey nodded as he took her hands and picked her up in his arms as he started dancing with her.

Bluu gasped but she clung to his shoulders. Her smile blossomed again as she tried to sway along with him.

Leo carefully picked a flower then placed it in her hair above her ear.

Kayla just smiled at that and giggled as she smelled the flowers.

Mikey swayed her back and forth and even dipped her a couple of times.

Leo smiled.

Bluu squeaked and chuckled. Her toes balanced over his large feet.

Kayla looked up at him.  
"Are you going to show me more of the castle?"

Mikey then stopped and set her back down in the wheelchair smiling at her.  
"There. How was that for dancing?"

"It was great and actually made me hungry,"she grinned.

"Absolutely, "he said. Leo gave her an arm to wrap hers with before leading throughout the first floor of the castle. 

Kayla was just amazed at everything.

Mikey chuckled and nodded leading her out of the ballroom and to the dining room.

Bluu rested her hands on her lap as he pushed instead.

He introduced every room and hall of their little tour and sometimes mention the large fancy object that shone through dust.

"This castle is wonderful. It's better than where I live anyway," Kayla said to him.

Mikey pushed her wheelchair up to the large long table and he sat down next to her.  
"Dig in sweetie," he said to her.

The table was full of fancy silver dishes. Each with an amazing smell of cooking every time she opens lid. Carefully she took a spoonful out of every one and dropped it on her plate.

"You lived in that little town not too far from here?,"he asked.

Kayla nodded.

Mikey took spoonfuls as well and started eating his food. 

Bluu ate in a well manner lady as she could even though the food was amazing. 

"I know that town, they told many stories about my brother and I. How monsters live in this castle but it was carry on as a myth so no one cares to come to this place."

Kayla felt sorry and sad for him.  
"I don't think you're a monster," she mumbled. Suddenly she ran to a wastebasket and threw up in it.

Mikey just smiled at her as he continued eating his food as well.

"Are you alright?!"  
He helps pulling her hair away from her face.

After her second plate she was satisfied. Bluu clean her mouth with her napkin before setting on her empty plate with her silverwares.

Kayla nodded then threw up again.  
"I know these signs. I'm pregnant."

Mikey too finished eating and he told his servants to get the empty plates and wash them.

"How long has it been being... y'know...?,"Bluu thought to ask.

His eyes reacted with concern and astonishment. Leo didn't know if this was part of breaking the curse. 

Kayla then felt the nausea had passed.

Mikey sighed.  
"It's been years. Way too long to count."

Bluu sighed,"Don't feel bad I'm stuck with my problems too. Like my legs for instance." She looked down and rubbed at them.

"You should rest,"He said,"some of my servants can help."

Kayla shook her head no.  
"I'm fine."

Mikey sighed and nodded then chuckled at her.

She glanced at him with cocked brow   
"Why're you laughing?!,"Bluu cried,"It's not funny!"

He nods.  
"Would you like to sit and have tea in the library?,"he asked.

Kayla's eyes grew wide.  
"You have a library?!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. I was trying to make light of the situation since both of us have problems."

"Oh, well,"Bluu blushed,"Thanks."

He grins then put her arm around his and walk with her to a extremely large room.

 

Kayla's jaw dropped at the sight of it.  
"I-It's beautiful!"

Mikey nodded smiling at her.  
"What would you like to do now?"

"U-Umm,"she began,"Perhaps a walk outside?"

"I see you are fond of books,"he chuckled rubbing her shoulders.

"Yes I am! I love reading!"

Mikey nodded and led her outside to their garden.

It was only the end of winter and yet the dozen acres of land were still bare. Some of the coat- hanging objects gave Mikey and Bluu each a coat before the stepped out to the yard.

He nods then told his maids to bring them a cart if tea and snacks. They left without any questions.  
Leo offered Kayla a seat in front the giant window.

Kayla sat down and looked outside.  
"I don't think you're a monster."

Mikey showed her the courtyard.

He was silent then a shade of red flushed his cheeks as he looked away.

Bluu clutch her thick coat and looked around.

Kayla just giggled and hummed a song.

Mikey handed her a rose without thorns.

He sits down as well and watched her adorableness.

Bluu took and smelled it.  
"Thank you,"she said 

Kayla then saw the servants bring in tea. She started to sip it.

Mikey nodded smiling at her. He brought her back inside and brought her back to their room.

"I really like it here,"Bluu smiled,"I almost feel like a princess in a fairy tale."

He took his then offer some tiny cakes for a snack.

Kayla took one and ate it as she sipped more of her tea.

Mikey was glad to hear that.  
"Perhaps you are the one after all," he muttered.

"Hmm?"  
Bluu didn't catch what he said and looked at him curiously.

He kissed the crumb at her lips  sneakily.

Kayla blushed beet red as she continued drinking her tea.

"Oh nothing. Let's get you to bed shall we?"

Bluu turned away shyly.   
"U-Um just because... because I- I'm on wheelchair,  doesn't m-mean I'm actually- -..."

He finished his as he continued eyeing her.  
Is she the one? He thought.

Kayla looked at him.  
"Is something wrong?"

Mikey looked at her.  
"Yes? What is it?"

"It doesn't mean I can't dress myself for bed! But first I would like a bath please"

"Nothing."  
His gaze fell elsewhere but his smile never left his face

Kayla sighed and nodded looking away from him.  
"I love you," she muttered then got up and ran all the way up to his chambers.

Mikey nodded and ran the water in the tub.

He glanced at her but missed what she said and ran after her.

The curtains only revealed Bluu's shadow as she shed her clothes over her head. Once she was completely bare she puts a towel around her and rolled to her bath.

Kayla slumped on his bed and cried.

Mikey left and played his piano.

"Kayla?,"he knocked at the door before entering. "Why're you crying?"

Bluu climbed in carefully and removed her towel as she sat in the warm water coated with bubbles. 

Kayla looked up at him.  
"Because I love you!"

Mikey listened to her having fun in the bathtub.

"And I love you too."  
He placed his hand at her shoulder. 

Bluu enjoyed it very much. She soaked,  scrubbed her body with suds then soak again. 

Kayla's eyes widened.  
"R-really?"

Mikey went to check up on her.

"Yes,"he said.   
His fingers combed through her locks.

Bluu sat back and blew at the bubbles and watch them burst in the air.

Kayla was so happy she kissed him.

"Hey how're you doing in there?" Mikey asked her.

She gasped,"Uh! Fine! I'm doin fine!"

He kissed back missing her lips already.

Kayla moaned into the kiss.

Mikey nodded and chuckled.

Bluu quickly retrieved her towel and carefully slide out the tub and sat back in her wheelchair. 

He towered over her to deepen the kiss more

Kayla mewled deepening it.

Mikey waited for her in the same room.

She rolled into the room after draining away the tub.

His tongue drew in to dance with her tongue.

Kayla sucked on his tongue.

Mikey pushed her into their room smiling at her.

Bluu squeaked and laughed.  
"W-Wait, "she chuckled, "I have to get dressed first."

His strong hands rubbed at her body as he dug around her hot mouth.

Kayla whimpered as she wrestled with his tongue.

Mikey chuckled.  
"No we're gonna do something else instead."

Leo can feel her heating up through her fingertips which slid through her fancy gown. He messaged her chest and kissed at her neck instead.

Fresh new pajamas were set on the bed and Bluu wheeled over to retrieve them. Suddenly she stop at her tracks when she hung them in front of her. Her eyes widened and she thought she'd never blush any deeper. Teal. Lingerie. With bright orange bows and lace.

Kayla moaned softly.

Mikey smirked.  
"Those are for later. Right now I want you naked."

Bluu yelped and dropped the small cloth by her feet.  
Her jaw moved but no words came out. 

Leo toyed at her ear by his teeth then stroke at her clothed womanhood.

Kayla took the dress off completely leaving her naked. She mewled.

Mikey picked her up laying her down on their bed and got on top of her and started nipping and sucking hickeys into her neck.

Leo's eyes feasted her bare body the same way he first saw it. He pushed her back to devour her pale flesh.

Bluu gasped and began to mewl.

Kayla whimpered and squeaked.

Mikey traveled down placing kisses and hickeys here and there on both of her shoulders.

"Mikey,"she moaned.

He sucked at her breasts tweaking her rosy buds between his fingers. 

Kayla groaned and arched her back.

Mikey smirked as he went down latching onto a nipple and sucked on it kneading the other.

Her stiffened but she hugged at him.

As he slithered his tongue away from between her breast he fingered at her teasingly. 

Kayla elicited another moan.

Mikey then switched nipples giving attention to the other one now.

She cried out and her shoulders shook.

He took his fingers out to savor her before thrusting them back in expecting more to come from her. 

Kayla screamed his name in pleasure as she came.

Mikey then sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.

He ate at her again before pushing his shaft inside her.

"M-Mikey!,"she whined.

Kayla yelped and arched her back.

Mikey lapped at her inner walls and then lapped at her g spot.

Bluu finally milked at him hard panting from her torture. 

He pumped at her g spot mercilessly. 

"Ahh Leo please!" Kayla moaned.

Mikey took his tongue out greedily lapping at her cum.

He growled pounding her womb.

She grabbed at his  scalp moaning loudly. 

Kayla scratched his shoulders moaning.

Mikey then rammed his shaft into her.

"Ooh! Mikey! Ugh!!"  
Her legs hugged at his waist as she rolled her hips in rhythm. 

He grunts then released an orgasm into her core.

Kayla moaned as she came again.

Mikey grinded his hips against her his hips slapping against hers and groaned.

He pulled himself out once he finished then lie down  next to her hugging her small form against him.

Bluu let out a  shrieked before orgasm.

Kayla snuggled against him and fell asleep.

Mikey released his seeds inside her as he pulled out panting.

She can feel their high stirring inside and she could see white flash around her eyes. Bluu panted heavily and sunk deeper into the bed.

He purred nuzzling her cheek and fell asleep. 

Mikey closed his eyes and cuddled against her falling asleep.

Next morning was different. Bluu woke up startled when she noticed someone sleeping next to her.   
"M-Mikey?,"she asked. 

Leo was still asleep on Kaylas shoulder. 

Kayla woke up and gasped.  
"L-Leo? Is that you?"

Mikey woke up and yawned.  
"What's wrong baby?" 

Bluu felt a little once she recognize that same voice of Mikeys.  
"You...You changed,"she replied. 

"Hmm?,"he said as he woke.  
Leo wasn't sure what he was talking about until he caught his reflection by the window.

"Leo is that really you?" 

Mikey looked in a mirror and smiled nodding.  
"I'm back to my sexy self!"

Bluu laughed then hugged him.  
"You don't ever have to stuck in the castle anymore!"  
She kissed at his face happily. 

"Yes ... yes it is!,"he smiled.   
He grabs Kayla and swing her around the room with joy in his step.

Kayla giggled and laughed.

Mikey nodded and kissed her passionately back.  
"The curse has been broken!" 

"Mikey I'm so happy for you. You can come home with me now!"

"Thank you Kayla! I would never break away from this curse without you loving me! "

Kayla nodded and smiled.

Mikey shook his head no.  
"This castle is my home. Besides you're now a princess. Your father can live here too!"

"Ooh yes! Yes! Yes!,"Bluu cried excitedly,"I love you Mikey!"

"Kayla,"Leo asked,"Would you like to be my princess and live here with me?"

"Yes Leo!"

Mikey smiled hugging her tightly.  
"I love you too Bluu!"

He smiled wider and kissed at her lips.  
"I love you Kayla,"he said.

Bluu tackled for a final

"I love you too Leo!"

Mikey kissed her again.

The End


End file.
